moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
An'lyen Rosefeather
An'lyen Rosefeather is a Half Elven Mercenary, as well a Pirate and Assassin hailing from the Kingdom of Kul Tiras, born and raised in the slums of one of the many harbor towns on the Eastern Shore of Crestfall. When people think of her, the first thing that comes to mind is her quick wits and at times her recklessness as well as her short temper. = Description = ---- The first thing one might notice would be that despite her elven like ears, which would be longer than your average human, but at the same time shorter than an Average Elf, An'lyen would almost appear human for the most part. the second thing one would notice is this Tirassian's hair is almost always tied up in a short ponytail. If one were to have a chance at locking eyes with her, they would find her face to be clean of any facial scars, though that is not to say she doesn't have them. Scanning further down this half breed one would soon find that her body takes on the shape as how some would describe to be that of an acrobat. Her flat chest, just barely visible around the neck of her would appear to be half of a small golden pendant which would look quite old engraved on it would seem to be Tol'vir hieroglyphics marking. Also around her neck would appear to be yet another necklace, this one more traditional, it would be made up of entirely out of fish bones. An'lyen would have roughly one large tattoo which would rest upon her left arm, the tattoo would be that of which to some would take on a tribalish feel to it, the tattoo itself starts on the left side of her neck, coiling around her arm, stopping on the top of her hand. If one were to see to her wounds, they would see that she has seen conflict, as she would bear both old on new scars all around her back as well as her stomach. Some would be faded, while others would appear more recent. Scanning further down her, you would lay your eyes upon her twin blades, forged from folded ghost iron, and seeming to always be laced with some sorta poison, they are a force to be reckoned with, strapped to he left side of her leg would rest a holster, and within her holster she would carry her 32 Caliber Crestfallian Revolver. Looking over her, one would come to realize that this Half Elf prefers to spend the day in her leather armor, which would be a mixture of black and brow, rumors have it that this corsair's armor is crafted from the skin of a black dragon, it would be quite thick, though it would still be considered quite durable. Her mask could easily be found, often wrapped around her neck, or in times of battle, around her face. Attached to her right glove on the bottom of it, one could make out what would appear to be some sorta of a device. The device itself would be what would seem to be a grappling hook launcher the grappling hook launcher would be a more recent addition to the Half Elf's arsenal, the hook can be used as a was to scale a building quickly and or to stop one from retreating from this Half Elf, next to the grappling hook launcher would also rest a poison dart launcher built into it, the poison dart launcher is often always loaded and prepped for launch, the darts often always coated in a hallucinogenic poison. It can also launch a tranquilizer. = History = ---- Early Life An'lyen Rosefeather, other wise known as Ann Kingsly was born as the first and only child of the Elven Pirate Lord Mathre'thas Blackfeather, and the fourth and youngest child to the Priestess Grace Kingsly. Born as a result of a long love affair between the two from which she was excommunicated for, Ann faced plenty of resentment from her human step father, a marine corporal and a hardend sailor by the name of Edwin Kingsly. Hailing from the slums of a large harbor town that went by the name of Portshire. An'lyen faced many trials growing up. From your day to day racism, street gangs as well as gaining looks of all sorts from those who looked upon her with disgust she had to do what she could in order to survive. Having grown up poor, Ann as well as her three brothers, Edgar, Aurthur and Hamlen often had to take to the streets where they would act as beggers, in hopes to gain coin or if they were lucky enough, food. Though of course, when this did not work, the trio would more often resort to pick pocketing and thievery. When not in the town square assisting her brothers and the like, people would often see the Half Elf down by the docks, staring out towards the horizon, watching as the ships came into port and left. Often being seen wearing a black bandana over her head, concealing her elven ears in means to avoid having her identity and her Half Elven background kept to herself, though of course words always spread quickly around town, so as one would expect, Ann found herself having a difficult time in doing so. It was around this time that An'lyen first caught gaze of what would eventually be her ship, The Iron Wolf, she first layed eyes upon it when it's former captain, a human by the name of Triston Kent, a native Arathian, who had stumbled into the harbor of Portshire. The two would first meet when Ann would have made the unwise decision as to taking advantage of him being new to Portshire, she would have approached him and started to converse with the captain, listening to his tales of the seas, distracting him, eventually she would make her move, attempting to pickpocket the man and steal what coins he had, though it did not go well for her as a passing guard would have seen her make the poor attempt, as they rushed her, Ann fled quickly, eventually being chased into a dead end. As they moved to detain her, Captain Kent came in quickly and persuaded them that it was nothing more than a misunderstanding. As the Guards left, he to would have left Ann standing there, shocked and unsure as to what to think of the events that had just transpired. Though as fate would have it, it would not be the last time the two would encounter one another. The Second War and the Fall of Portshire For ten years, Ann lived within Portshire, living her day to day life, getting into all sorts of Shenanigans, may it had been her thievery and pick-pocketing or getting into fights with other children who were older than she. Though that would all eventually come to an end when the second war began. It was during the Battle of Crestfall when Ann would develop her undying hatred for orcs, her first encounter with them being when they sacked the town of Portshire, it's citizens caught off guard. The attack was swift as Horde navel vessels formed a blockade around the town blocking off all routes of escape. Left with no choice, and not wanting his family to be slaughtered Ann's father rallied what men he could, he and the local militia and resisted, though it would be in vain, her father and the local militia that had entrusted their lives to him would be slaughtered easily. Though Not all would be lost, with the resistance, they managed to bid the civilians some time to being making their way to another port where those that had survived would be able to take a ship away from the fighting to the main Island and to the capital of Kul Tiras, Boralus. A Life as a Refugee Though victory was claimed during the Siege of Crestfall, the battle itself took a toll on An'lyen once beloved town of Portshire, the town as damage as it was, was declared unlivable, and so the capital of of Boralus became her new home. Though the living conditions did not change. As once more they An'lyen found herself once again living within the slums, and once more she found herself facing what she had faced back in portshire. Though some luck managed to find it's way into An'lyen's life. As far years after the second war had ended, An'lyen had turned fifteen years old, and with her two older brothers Edgar and Hamlen having taken up squireship within the Tidewater Chapel. An'lyen managed to catch her own job at the docks, assisting some of the local fishermen in unloading and moving their catch their stall. Though the pay was low, earning anything from fifteen silver to ten silver, it was still a better alternative than resorting to thievery. Her mother still excommunicated managed to grab a job as well, serving as a maid as well as a tutor for one of Boralus's prestige houses. It is here that An'lyen once again came across an old friend from Crestfall, during one of her work days, her eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar sail, the sail belonged to none other than that of Captain Triston Kent's Iron Wolf. who came to Boralus seeking to rebuild his numbers and recruit new crew members. Excited, An'lyen approached him, and of course having been made close friends, Captain Kent was more than pleased to see that Ann survived the massacre that became of Portshire. After learning that the Captain is recruited An'lyen shot at the opportunity, offering her own services. Of course, the Captain was a bit hesitate at first, as An'lyen having little experience of working on a ship, her only experience being from when her brothers showed her some of the ropes as to how navigate and work on a ship. as well as the fact that privateering is no job for a young Half Elven lass. but eventually the Captain would let up, after speaking with Ann's mother, the two agreed to allow Ann to join the crew as the Captain's apprentice as well as his personal cabin girl for her own good and well being. Ann's eyes beamed with excitement as she learned this news, and just as quickly as Captain Kent arrived, he was gone, but this time with Ann in tow. A Privateer's Life Months passed since An'lyen left her life back in Boralus, and she has since then has adapted to a life at seas, regularly tending to the duties given to her, such as cooking, cleaning, scrubing the deck of the Iron Wolf, as well as assisting the other members of the crew in their own duties. when not working An'lyen could have been seen at the side of her own mentor, the good Captain himself, the two could be seen sparring with one another, as the Captain was training her in combat, during this time the Captain trained the Half Elf in stealth as well, teaching her a form of shadow magic which allowed the user to bend the shadows around her, allowing her to remain hidden from sight until the time was right to strike at her foe. When not training with a blade or pistol, Ann would have been learning how to read maps, navigate dangerous waters and give orders. It was well around this time An'lyen had a taste of combat on the high seas. It was during a supply run for a contract that they have been hired for. During the contract, The Iron Wolf came into contact with a Goblin brig, the brig belonged to that of a slave trader, and known Pirate Hunter, Vicog P Oilsen of the Blacktooth Cartel. Vicog had been tracking Captain Kent. Eventually, the Captain's luck of being able to evade combat with the would be Pirate Hunter would come to an end when on the morning of August 1st, shots rang out. A barrage of cannon fire biting it's way into the The Iron Wolf, at the time Ann was fast asleep in the quarters, however the sound of explosion startled her, as big as a cowards she was at the time, she quickly fled to seek cover in a corner, while the others and Captain Kent waged battle against the boarders. The fight ran on for hours, what seemed like an eternity to the Half Elf. The moment came though when one of the boarders managed to find his way, a down to where Ann was hiding, Riddled with fear she began to sob, which of course, alerted the boarder and of course Ann already being considered a Pirate by affliation, the Dwarf moved to finish off Ann, of course, she fled from him. Eventually finding a sword for herself. And after a bit of a struggle, the young Half Elf managed to impale the blade into his throat, delievering a slow painful death. The battle was won, the Pirate Hunter fled.. Captain Kent came down to see An'lyen in fear, covered a bit of blood, blade in hand. Seeing her fear, Captain Kent approached her, and with a Fatherly smile, he gave a hug and held her close soothing her fears. Though this wouldn't be the last time the Half Elf would find herself in the midst of combat, as soon months later would mark the start of the of the Third War, and would give Ann a chance at combat against the very foes that destroyed her home of Portshire. Death of a Friend, and Mentor Roughly ten years after the third war, a now twenty-five year old An'lyen has made herself known to quite the fierce warrior as well as privateer, often showing no mercy to those she came across, often choosing to raid goblin trade ships as well as small Kul Tiran trade vessels, this earned her a four thousand gold bounty on her capture in Boralus, and a six thousand gold bounty if turned into the Steamweedle Cartel. She became known for her ruthlessness and ferocity, becoming known as the Wolf of the South Sea, a title in which she carries to this day. As An'lyen continued to serve her Captain and proved herself to him as well as the rest of the crew, the day would eventually come where the good Captain would promote Ann to that of his First Mate, a position in which An'lyen accepted without question. Though her service as First Mate would be short lived. As a month later in the morning of January after a night Celebration in successfully raiding a Coastal town, The Iron Wolf, Ann and the rest of the crew would return to the stronghold in which her Captain constructed, though unknown to their knowledge they were being trailed by the merciless Marine Admiral, Admiral Delcan Ruthford, Captain of The Lion's Fang, as well as Captain Nikholas Bradly, Captain of Proudmoore's Wrath and on the dawn of the 24th while Ann and the rest of the crew slept too hung over from the previous night of celebration, they would awake to the sound of cannon fire ringing out, caught off guard by the duo. Chaos would irrupt aboard The Iron Wolf as the crew scrambled to raise anchor as well as to prepare for battle though it would prove a fruitless effort outnumbered and outgunned they were forced to surrender being taken into custody. For the next month, An'lyen as well as of those whom survived the onslaught awaited their fate imprison. serving a life sentence, while others were hanged for their crimes. Captain Triston Kent was struck deep by all this and eventually fell into a deep depression feeling as though he has failed his crew and have gone back on his promise, though An'lyen wouldn't allow the loss to effect her, and she did what she could to keep her Captain's spirits up, and she was successful to some degree. Though as before tragedy would once again find it's way into the Half Elf's life as old age would finally catch up to Captain Triston Kent, and he would pass away peacefully in his sleep. The death of Captain Kent struck An'lyen deep, though before he passed, he made An'lyen swear to him that she would continue his legacy as Captain of The Iron Wolf, this new found duty gave An'lyen the determination to break free of the prison in which she was being held, and a few weeks after his death An'lyen managed to slip away, freeing not just herself but those who were still left from there, she reclaimed The Iron Wolf, and escaped. Her new life as Captain had just begun. Recent History The Burning Crusade The Reopening of the Dark Portal had little to no effect on An'lyen, while she did step through the portal during the course of time when the Alliance and the Horde forces invaded Outland once again, Ann found that there was little to no work to be done on her end, due to unable to take her crew through the portal, so she only spent about a month or two working on a private contract given to her by the Alliance forces. Though when the time came to invade the Isle of Quel'Danas, Ann as well as her crew took on a contract they could not pass up, while mundane in origin, the contract payed well enough. The task itself contained mostly the delivery of supplies to the Shattered Sun as well as waging war against Kael'thas's navy, which of course, the Half Elf could not pass up as she often enjoyed show casing her skills as a navel captain and privateer. The Invasion of Northrend With the defeat of Kil'Jaeden and his allies on the Isle of Quel'danas peace was once again found, though this peace is something that is all to rare, as once again An'lyen would find herself taking on difficult contracts, as with the Kil'Jaeden's defeat brought on an even more terrible long hated foe, the Lich King himself. With his assault on Stormwind brought forth waves of panic, and when to call to arms went out, An'lyen's brothers Hamlen Kingsly, Edgar Kingsly and her mother Grace Kingsly answered the call, and it wasn't not but a few months later that An'lyen would recieve a letter from her two beloved brothers and mother, offering her another contract with the Argent Crusade, the order in which the three had joined in efforts against the Lich King, tossing their hatered of the Horde aside to combat an even greater foe. To much to her distaste, Ann would accept, and next thing she knew, she and her crew were on their way to Northrend. Docking in the harbor of Venture Bay. As months went by Ann carried out work given to her by the Argents which contested mostly dealing with the Cult of the Damned's higher ups being sent out on Assassination missions, which she was able to accomplished. However, due to an Injury the Half Elf recieved during the Argent Tournament, she did not see the final assault on Icecrown. The Shattering Deathwing's arrival brought more destruction than any other crisis had, destruction that which brought forth much change to Azeroth. While not being one of the front line soldiers fighting the dreaded Twilight's Hammer cult head on, An'lyen, having joined a small time mercenary company and syndicate known as the Greywind Syndicate her new affiliation brought forth much more work than she could have hoped for, being a neutral company, those of Greywind came from all walks of life as well as race. May they be Troll, Orc, or Human, the Greywind Syndicate did not sway away good working men and women who were looking to make a quick coin or two. And with the Twilight Cult on the rise, there was no shortage of work to do, especially in the assassination field. It was well around this time that Ann met an old Troll by the name of Zala'ras, a Shadow Hunter hailing from the Bloodscalp Tribe. During their time together the Shadow Hunter further assisted An'lyen with her training in the art of being a rogue, acting as her mentor as was once, Captain Kent once was. Pandaria and the Siege of Orgrimmar WIP Category:Half Elf Category:Half Breed Category:Kingdom of Kul Tiras Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Pirates Category:Mercenaries Category:Kingdom of Alterac